thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ohio class submarine
The Ohio class submarine is a class of nuclear-powered submarines used by the United States Navy. The Navy has a total of 19 Ohio-class submarines: *15 nuclear-powered SSBNs (fleet ballistic missile submarines (FBM)), each armed with up to 24 Trident II SLBMs; they are also known as "Trident" submarines, and provide the sea-based leg of the nuclear triad of the U.S. strategic nuclear weapons arsenal *Four nuclear-powered SSGNs (cruise missile submarines), each capable of carrying 154 Tomahawk cruise missiles with either conventional or nuclear warheads, plus a complement of Harpoon missiles to be fired through their torpedo tubes The Ohio class is named after the lead submarine of this class, the USS Ohio (SSGN-726) formerly designated SSBN-726. The 14 Trident II SSBNs together carry approximately fifty percent of the total American active inventory of strategic thermonuclear warheads. The exact number of warheads deployed in the oceans of the world varies in an unpredictable and classified manner, always at or below a maximum number set by various Strategic Arms Reduction Treaties. Although the Trident missiles have no preset targets when the submarines go on patrol, the warships, when required, are capable of quickly being assigned targets by using secure and constant radio communications links at sea, including VLF systems. The Ohio-class submarines are the largest submarines ever built for the U.S. Navy. Two classes of Soviet Navy submarines have larger total displacements: the Soviet-designed Typhoon class submarines have more than twice the total displacements, and the Soviet-designed Borei class submarines have roughly 25 percent greater displacements, but the Ohio-class warships carry more missiles and warheads than either of the other designs. The Ohio-class submarines were designed specifically for extended war-deterrence patrols. Each of these submarines are provided with two complete crews, called the Blue crew and the Gold crew, with each crew serving typically on 70 to 90 day deterrent patrols. To decrease the time in port for crew turnover and replenishment, three large logistics hatches have been installed to provide high-diameter resupply and repair access. These hatches allow rapid transfer of supply pallets, equipment replacement modules, and machinery components, significantly reducing the time required for replenishment and maintenance of the submarines. The design of the Ohio class allows the warship to operate for about fifteen years between major overhauls. These submarines are reported to be as quiet at their cruising speed of 20 knots (37 km/h; 23 mph) or more then the previous Lafayette-class submarines were at 6 knots (11 km/h; 6.9 mph), although exact information remains classified. The Ohio-class submarines were constructed from sections of hull, with each four-deck section being 42 ft (13 m) in diameter. The sections were produced at Quonset Point, Rhode Island, and then assembled by the Electric Boat Company at Groton, Connecticut. Fire control for their Mark 48 torpedoes is carried out by Mark 118 Mod 2 system, while the Missile Fire Control (MFC) system is a Mark 98. Except for the USS Henry M. Jackson (SSBN-730), the Ohio class submarines are named for States of the United States. Category:American nuclear-powered ballistic missile submarines